Weird Feelings
by Cuiqis3
Summary: Austin and Ally met in a weird start but things have just started. After they become best friends will their feelings start to change or will the just stay the same. If their feelings do change what will happen to their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV :

"Hey Ally," Dallas said as he came running through the doors."Yea, whats up.""Do you mind if we study at my place tonight, my dad won't let me out of the house," Dallas said in between breaths. I just laughed and said," Sure, I wouldn't mind. Oh and before I forget ,can you tell your brother piano practice is tomarrow?" The bell rang and we said our goodbyes and hugged.

After class I just went home to relax a bit and believe it or not I love school but it gets tiring sometimes. When I got home my dad was watching TV. "Hey honey, how was school today," my dad said as he took another drink of his soda."Hey dad, it was good and where where's mom," I said walking upstairs to my room. "Your mother went to the grocery store." "Dad can I go study at Dallas' house tonight," I said in a kind of begging way because my dad knows Dallas but not that well. "Sure, as long you promise to be back by 8:30." I went to my room to call Dallas to see what time he wants me to come over. "Hey Dallas around what time do you want me to come over to your house." "I think around 5:00, is that good?" "Yea, see ya later then." "Bye." After I hung up I just threw myself on my bed and thought of what to do. I finally decided on taking a nap.

I woke up to someone saying my name over and over again. "Ally it's time for dinner," I heard my mom say. "Ok I'll be down in a minute." When my mom left the room I just stayed there on my bed moaning because I felt tired. Then I looked at the clock and saw I was 4:30. That made me get up and get my stuff to go to Dallas' house in a half hour. When I got downstairs my parents were already eating and the thing that made me moan again was that if I wanted to make it to Dallas' house in time I was going to have to eat fast. I knew that was going to be hard because I'm a slow eater. So I tried to eat as fast as I could. "Ally, why are you in such a hurry," my mom said with a weird looking face. "Because I have to at Dallas' house at 5:00," I said while eating. When I finished I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:52. "I drive you to his house," my dad said as he was getting up. "Thanks dad," I said while smiling in relieve.

When we got to Dallas' house Dallas was waiting outside. I thanked my dad again and got out of the car."Hey Ally want me to help you with your bag?" "No it's okay." "Lets go in, it's kind of cold out here," I just shook my head in agreement.

When it was 8:20 I called my dad to ask him if he could pick me up. "Hey I need to ask you something important," Dallas said as he was scooting close to me. "Okay ask away." "I know you're not the kind of girl who wants something like this but we've been friend since 3rd grade and I was wondering if you wanted to be girlfriend?" "Oh I didn't know you felt like this. I'm kind of surprised. Okay how about this, you give me a week to think about it and I will tell you next Monday, sounds good," I said while trying to make him feel better."Okay," he said in a disappointed tone. There was a knock on the door and I knew it would be my dad so I got up. "I gotta go, see you tomorrow then," I said while smiling and Dallas just waved when I got home I took a shower, put my pj's on, drank some milk, and went to bed.

Austin's POV: (his part of the day)

"Dude, I'm not trying that," I said to my crazy friend who wants me to do a backflip while riding a bike. "Why not it would be so much fun," Dez said with an exited look on his face. "I know it would be fun but I don't want to take a risk of breaking anything of my body," if you'd see me you'll understand. "Are you afraid?" "No I'm not afraid I just don't want anything to happen to my body or this face," I said while pointing to my body and face. "Fine," Dez said with a frown. "Lets go find my girlfriend." When we were close to her locker I saw her talking to a football player. They were just talking but then leaned in and kissed. I walked over to them and said, "What's this suppose to mean, huh!" "Austin, how could I put this, you were a good boyfriend but I just need someone who is stronger," Cassidy said to me. "You can consider us over," I said with a really angry voice. "Fine with me, lets go Jake," and with that they left. I went to class since the bell had rang.

After class I decided to go home since I had a rough day at school today. When I got home nobody was there. I went to my room since it reminded me of what I love the most. I just sat down on my bed and thought 'Who would want to cheat on Austin Moon'. Then I felt my stomach growl and went to the fridge. "What should I eat," I thought out loud. Then I got an idea. I got a bowl and some cookies then the ice-cream. I smashed the cookies and pet them in the ice-cream. "I just made cookies and cream." I went to my room and ate my ice-cream. Then I stopped to look at my instruments and decided on playing the guitar. Since I'm not the best songwriter everything I said about ice-cream didn't make sense. I just laughed at how stupid my "song" was. Since I had nothing to do I did my homework and I know what you are thinking 'Since when does Austin Moon do his homework' well I do sometimes. After I finished my homework Dez called and said ,"Dude do you want to go to a rockin' party?" "Na, I'ma bail this time." "Why?" "Cuz I'm not in the mood." I hung up, I just stayed there for a while and it got hot in my room for no reason. So I took off my shirt and put on some shorts. It was too hot so I decided on taking a cold shower and when I was in the shower I felt relaxed. It was 10:00 and I was tired so I decided to go to bed. Since it was hot I slept in my boxers.


	2. How we met

Ally's POV:

"Bye dad, bye mom," I said as I was walking out the door. "Bye honey," my parents said at the same time.

Dallas was waiting for me in his car since he always gives me a ride to school. "Hey Ally." "Hi Dallas." "So what have you been up to?" "Nothing really just getting ready for that math test that we have tomorrow." "Oh um do you want to listen to some music." "Sure."

A One Direction song was on and since I like One Direction I started to sing along. Dallas just rolled his eyes and smiled.

"We're here," Dallas said while parking the car. I was getting out of the car but Dallas stayed put,"Aren't you coming?" "I'll catch up with you later."

Austin's POV:

Today I didn't feel like using my car so I walked to school. When I got to school a bunch of girls started surround me. They started asking me questions like 'Is it true that you and Cassidy broke up' or 'Are you available.' I finally made my way through the girls and they started chasing me so I started running.

While I was running I bumped into someone and I knew he or she had to be small because I fell on top of them.

When I finally got a clear view of who it was, I noticed it was a girl. Even though I didn't know who this was but a piece of me said to stay in this position until the bell rang and that's when the other side said to get off of her. Even though I didn't want to I got off her.

Ally's POV:

I was walking to my locker when a person ran into me and dropped me to the floor. After I got a clear view I saw a boy, a blonde boy. He had chocolate brown eyes.

There was just something about him that made me feel like I known him forever. I was willing to get him off of me but most of me said to let him stay on him as long as possible.

That was when he shook his head and got up to help me. He helped me pick up my stuff.

No one's POV:

Austin got off of Ally and helped her with her stuff. "Sorry I bumped into you, I was just trying to get away from some girls." "It's okay." "Anyway I'm Austin Moon." "I'm Ally Dawson." "Oh, okay then. I guess I'll see you around ," Austin said as he was starting to run again. Ally just waved in confusion. A/N: I'm going to write their POV's of how they felt.

Austin's POV:

Well I think I lost them. The bad thing is that I have English next. I guess I'm going to have to make a run for it.

I finally got to my class and I realized I was late so I just snuck into because the teacher was writing something on the board. After that I didn't seem to pay too much attention, all I thought about was that girl that I bumped into.

There was something about that girl that made me feel like I could be myself around her. I feel that if I try I can become friends with her.

Ally's POV:

I can't believe I was asked to be someone's girlfriend and I had to bump into Austin Moon. At least I have Algebra next that will get my mind off of him. Even math couldn't get my mind off of him.

The way he looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes. His blonde hair that flopped just the right way. He smelled good too, like a fresh summer breeze. He made me feel weird, something that I've never felt before but I don't know what it is.

Ally stop thinking about him, you have a very important decision to make. I really don't know what to say to Dallas, I mean I love him but in a best friend way. Should I say no, no that will hurt his feelings. What if I say yes, no then I'd be lying to him. I don't want to hurt his feelings nor lie to him.


	3. Spending Time Together

Austin's POV: (Wednesday)

Should I or should I not? I was thinking of asking Ally if she wanted to hang out but I'm not sure. She might think that just because she told me her name doesn't mean we could be friends.

I let my good side decide and I decided on asking her later when I see her. I just finished combing my hair and since I don't want any girls waiting for me, I will be going in my car today. I sat there in my car thinking of what I was going to say to Ally. When I perfectly had what I was going to say I left to school.

I was looking for her to ask her about my idea and right when I found her the bell rang. So I went to her locker and wrote down her locker number and went to class.

When 1st period was finally done I went to her locker but she wasn't there yet so I decided on waiting for her there.

Ally's POV: (Going to be short.)

I was at my locker getting my stuff ready for 1st period and since I felt someone staring at me I looked around but nobody was looking. Then the bell rang and I left to class but when I was going to get there I remembered I forgot something from my locker. Just as I was getting to my locker I swear I saw the blonde that fell on me yesterday writing my locker number on his hand. I was just waiting until he left to get my book.

During class all I thought about was why would he need my locker number. Finally class was over and when I got to my locker he was there. I wonder if he was waiting for me.

No one's POV:

When Ally got to her locker Austin automatically greeted her, "Hi Ally, do you remember me?" Ally just laughed and said, "How could I forget and you are pretty much the only blonde I know. So can I help you in anything?" "Yea I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later?" "I don't know I kinda have a study session with a friend but since I want to get to know you, I can cancel." "Cool, where do you live so I can pick you up and tell you what to bring." "You know where the park is, well I live in the house right in front of it." "Okay so see you at 4:00." "Bye."

Austin's POV:

So where should I take her, I'll just think about it in class. I have science next so I'll have plenty of time. Today our topic was the weather and since it was pretty hot I had an idea.

After school I went directly home and asked my mom to make me 4 sandwiches. I got a basket and put some fruit in it. When the sandwiches were ready I wrapped them in napkins and got a little blanket and put it in there, then put the stuff in there. Then I remembered about drinks and got two bottles of ice-tea.

When that was ready I went to my room to get my swimming shorts and some dry clothes to put on after. Then I got a big blanket to eat on. I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:53. Then I thought 'wow time goes fast.'

I put all of my stuff in my car and when I was about to leave my mom comes out and says, "wait, you forgot your sunblock!" I got it and left.

I knocked on Ally's door and her dad opened. "Hello sir, I'm here to see Ally." "Ally one of your friends is here!" "I'm coming!" is all Ally said. After a minute Ally was downstairs. "Hello Austin won't you come in," Ally said in a fake british accent. "Don't mind if I do," I said in the same way. I followed her up to her room.

"So what do I need to go to where we are going to and where are we going?" "We are going to the beach and you need a swimsuit and a dry set of clothes." "Ok."

Ally's POV:

Yay! I love the beach, especially since you can just relax. But I'm guessing we're not going to be relaxing since I'm with a guy that I really don't know very well. "What are we going to be doing at the beach?" Even though I think I know. "That is surprise," he said while giving me an evil smile.

"So are you ready?" "Yup." "Oh and do you have sandals?" "Yea let me go get them." So we are going to the beach but the bad thing is that I don't know what we are going to be doing, something that I don't even know of I bet.

We left for the beach but before he made me put on sunblock. I kept on wondering what we would be doing and I got impatient so I decided to ask him. "What are we going to do?" "You'll see when we get there." We finally got to the beach and I was so happy to be there. Can't wait to know what we are going to be doing. "So what are we going-," I stopped when I saw him pull out two huge surfboards. "I'm going to teach you how to surf," he said with a big grin on his face. "Oh what makes you think that I don't know how to surf." "Um you don't seem like the type of girl that does." "If you think that you are totally right." "Okay so lets go." I went to go change then I went with Austin.

So he taught me the steps then he demonstrated how to. At first I wasn't getting it but after a few tries I finally got the hang of it. While I was on the board I could hear Austin cheering that I was doing a good job. When I got off, Austin ran to me and hugged me. "Woah what did I do to deserve this hug?" "You learned so fast. Not even my mom learned so fast." He unhugged me to just hug me again, I'm guessing he was proud of me.

"Are you hungry," he said tome with another big grin on his face. "Yea, a little, well I should be cuz I didn't eat dinner before we came." "Perfect." He grabbed a blanket, layed it down on the sand, grabbed a picnic basket, and asked for me to sit down. So I did and since I was hungry I thought it was the best food I had ever eaten before. We ate some fruit and we drank some of my favorite drink which is ice-tea.

We stayed there for a while just looking at the waves crash on the sand. Until Austin spoke up, "Do you want to go swim for a while?" "Sure but who goes first?" he picked me up bridal way and threw me in the water. "I think you are," he shouted loud enough for me to hear under water. I got him by his les and he fell into the water. When he came out of the water he said, "Oh it's on," in a joking voice. After that we had a water fight. He picked me up again but this time he lost his balance and we fell. "So we meet again like this but this time you're on top of me," Austin said. "I guess we did." I was leaning on him since I couldn't hold myself and I guess he noticed so he put his hands around me and rolled over so he could be on top of me. We were only inches apart but I broke that and got off of him. We stayed there looking at the clouds. "Look that one looks like a puppy and that one looks like a frog," he said while laughing. He said something else but since I was so concentrated I didn't hear. "How are you so good at this game?" "I don't know." We finally got up and sat on the blanket for a while.

I was just looking around and I saw this guy that looked like Dallas and I remembered I forgot to cancel. "Shoot I forgot to cancel!" I texted Dallas saying I couldn't make it. He texted back saying that it was okay.

I went back to Austin who was waiting for me at the blanket. "Ally can you answer a question for me?" "Yeah sure." "Can you consider me a friend yet." "Nope." "Why not!" "Cuz I don't know you that well yet."

"Do you want to go change cuz its getting late." So I went to go change into my dry clothes. After I was finished I waited for Austin to finish and to think that girls always took longer than guys. He finally came out. "So lets go." We went to his car and left for home.

He dropped me off at my house and left for his house. I was tired so I decided to take a shower then sleep even though it was only 8:00but since I'm going to take a shower, then I'm going to change, and like I always do drink a glass of water, that would at least take an hour and a half. Then after I did that I would go to bed. "Today was fun," I thought out loud.

Austin's POV: (short)

Today was cool and fun especially because I spent it with a new person. I'm tired I'm going to take a quick shower then sleep. I would definitely want to repeat this.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

**I might not write for a couple of more days because I have a lot of things to do and with homework I just don't have time to write. So probably in a week or two. If you are waiting for an update please be patient. So until next time.**

** Sincerly,**

** Cuiqis3**


	5. Tag, you're it

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long its just that i don't have time to write with school and everything. Hate me if you want but not the story. This is my first one so if there are mistakes don't hesitate on telling me. If you have any questions you want to ask me just message me and I'll answer. Anyway on with the story. **

**Ally's POV:**

I wonder if he was talking serious or if it was just a one time thing. Anyway why would I care, it's not I want him to be my friend or anything. I don't have to think about that right now but since he got to choose last time what to I'm going to choose this time, if he even asks me to hang out. _What should I pick_, I thought. I'll think of it on the way to school. I finished doing my hair and went down stairs to breakfast.

"Bye mom, bye dad," I said while waving and walking out the door.

I went to Dallas' car where he was waiting for me. "Hey Dallas," I said while getting in the car.

"Hey um Ally if you don't mind I'd like to ask you, why you canceled on me?" Dallas said as he was starting the car.

"Oh, um-" I stopped to think of an excuse. Should I tell him or not? "- I had a thing to do."

"What kind of thing?" Dallas said with a concerned face.

I didn't want to tell him so I just changed the subject, "L-look it's getting late, we better go," I said putting a nervous smile, wait a minutes, did I stutter!? That might make him not believe me.

**Austin's POV:**

Yesterday was fun I'd like to repeat something like that. I'm gonna ask her to hang out again today, but if she even wants to. What if she has plans already or what if she thinks that I'm bothering her? Austin calm down you don't have worry, it's not like I want her to be my wife **(A/N: Yet) **or something. I put the negative thoughts out of my head and left to school. Since I have experience of what might happen I went in my car and since there might girls waiting for me I figured I could go through the back of the school.

When I got to the school I remembered I was going to ask Ally to hang out, so I went to her locker.

**Ally's POV:**

"Is something wrong, you haven't said a word since we got out of the car," I said to Dallas who was basically not on Earth right now. '_What if he was thinking of what I was doing yesterday' _I thought. I came to Earth and waved my hand in his face and said something.

"Huh, what?" he said in confusion.

"You haven't said anything since we got out of the car," I explained to the confused Dallas.

"Oh I was just thinking," he said snapping out of his thoughts.

"Thinking of what?" I said in a not very convincing voice.

"Oh, uh, just family thing," he said trying to get out of answering my question.

"Oh," I said as if I believed him. So we headed to my locker. I put my stuff in there, then we just stayed there talking for a while.

**No one's POV:**

"So what do you want to do **today**?" Dallas said. Was it was it just her or did Dallas raise his voice when he said today.

"Um, I don't know, it depends if I have anything to do today," Ally said while thinking if her and Austin were going to hang out.

"Oh, okay," he said sounding disappointed.

Then that's when Austin comes. "Hi Ally," Austin said with an exited face.

"Hi Austin," Ally said wondering why he was so exited.

"You know him?" Dallas said. After Dallas said that Austin's smile started to fade away.

"Yea, is there something wrong with that?" Ally said wondering if it could be a bad thing.

"No, I was just asking," Dallas said trying to fight his anger in. The bell rang, Dallas left and Ally closed her locker. Austin just stood there like if he was frozen.

Once again Ally waved her hand in front of someone's face. "Um, Earth to Austin."

"Wh-who was that?" Austin said right after he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, just my friend Dallas, why?" Ally said while thinking back at Dallas' face when he saw Austin talking to me. They both had the same look on their faces.

"No reason," Austin said feeling relieved for some reason.

"The bell rang you know and I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you but I'll talk to you later," Ally said as she was starting walking away.

"Oh, I'll meet you in the janitor's closet-"Austin said.

Just as Austin was going to say something else Ally said, "Okay," with a confused face.

Austin finished his sentence and said "-and I had a really a fun time yesterday." With that Ally left for class with a big smile on her face. Austin stood there frozen again because he felt sad Ally didn't say the same back but he caught a glimpse of her smile. He stood there for a while until he realized he had to go to class.

**Austin's POV:**

Oh my gosh, did I really freeze in front of her? I totally embarrassed myself. I wonder why that guy acted up so much when he found out Ally knew me. Finally, the bell rang and I was so exited because I was going to go talk to Ally, wait did I just think that. Anyway I went to the janitor's closet but I was first so I waited for her. You know when someone makes an appointment it means you have to be there on time. It felt like forever until she came.

**Ally's POV:**

I went in the janitor's closet carefully because I didn't want anyone to see me.

"Hey Ally," Austin greeted me with that big and goofy smile he had on earlier. It was cute, I mean not that I like or anything it was just so cute because he looked like a little boy that was about to get a cookie for behaving good.

"Okay 2 things. 1: Hi. 2: Why are you so happy?" I said with a really confused face but at the same time smiling.

"I don't know," he said while relaxing a bit.

"Oh, so what do you want to talk about?" I said changing the subject.

"Oh, um, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, I mean only if you want, because I had a really fun time yesterday," Austin said acting confident but I could've heard the nervousness in his voice.

"I really had fun too, and I'd love to hang out but this time I get to choose what we're going to do," I said trying to sound strict at the end but failed miserably.

"Yes sir, I mean ma'am," Austin said as if he was a soldier. I just laughed at his voice and position.

"Okay so come over to my house after school. I'll give you what you'll need but do you have any thinner shoes because you're going to need them?" I said as I was thinking of whether he needed to bring anything else.

"Okay I'll be there at 4:00 is that good?" Austin asked.

"Perfect," I said with a smile on my face. We left the closet and Austin, being a gentleman, opened the door and let me go first.

"Ladies go first," he said while bowing at me. I just gave him a warm smile and for some awkward reason after he left I blushed a little. I know, why would I blush? Anyway I let it out of my mind and went to class.

**After school**

I finally figured out what I wanted to do, so I went home to get ready. I changed into a normal t-shirt and some shorts and since I didn't have any running shoes I just got some Converse that I hardly used but they were not old. I got my helmets out, four bottles of water, and some fruit.

The door bell rang and I went to go get it. I was hoping it would be Austin but instead it was Dallas.

"What are you doing here?" I said panicking and a nervous sort of-ish smile.

"I was wondering if we could hang out, you know since we didn't get to last time," Dallas said while coming.

"I um-" I didn't get to finish because that was when Austin came in.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Dallas said starting to sound angry.

"I thought you didn't have any plans," Austin said sounding like his confident self.

"Plans!? Why would he care if you had any plans!?"Dallas said while raising his voice more.

"Okay 1: why are you so angry? 2:I didn't have any plans," I said, first looking at Dallas letting him know that I was talking to him then at Austin.

"You know what, ugh! Forget it!" Dallas said and with that he left.

"So now what happens?" Austin said coming in since the door was wide open.

"Um, we go hang out but three things first. 1: I'm sorry about Dallas. 2: I have to give you the stuff you need. 3: Did you bring your thin shoes? You're wearing shorts so that is even more perfect," I said.

"Woah, you're wearing shorts! I've never seen you in anything besides dresses," Austin said while pointing at my shorts.

I laughed a little and said, "Follow me."

We went to my room and I showed my helmets. "Which one do you want but, the red one is mine. Okay so do you want the green one or the yellow one?"

"I want the yellow one," Austin said as if the yellow helmet was the best thing he had seen before.

"Here you go," I said as I was giving him the helmet. Once he got it he kind of snuggled it.

"I'm guessing yellow is your favorite color," I said while smirking at him.

"How did you know?" Austin said as if he didn't have any idea of what he was doing.

"Lucky guess," I said while trying really hard not to bust out laughing. "Okay so we need a first-aid kit." I said going for it. "Okay we need water and a first-aid kit."

"Um, Ally are you sure this is safe because if we need helmets and a first-aid kit, this might be dangerous?" Austin said with a worried look on his face.

"Austin calm down, once I give you your last thing you'll know what we are doing. Do you think I'm more dangerous than you?" I said to Austin with my hands on hips.

"Psht, no cuz you're a girl," Austin said in a mixure of panic and 'duh' voice.

"Oh so you think girls can't be dangerous like you guy?" I said standing in the same position.

"Yes," Austin said simply.

"Well then explain this-!" I said while flipping him. "I took karate when I was 13 and I think I still remember some."

"You think," when he said that he did exactly what I did to him at the beach, well without the swimming part. He got my ankle and dropped me to the floor. We laid there laughing until we realized we were just wasting time.

When we finally got up and Austin said, "So what else do I need?" We went to the garage and I showed him.

"The last thing you need is a bike," I said.

"Oh, so we're going on bike riding?" he said in a kind of relived tone.

"Yeah!" I said to him excitingly. "You'll be riding this one, it used to belong to my brother, Alex, he moved out already but he left the bike for me to remember him since we did that all the time," I said as expression went from exited to sad.

"Ally I didn't mean for you to get sad," he said with a guilty voice.

"You didn't make me sad its just the memory that makes me sad," I said as I changed my tone to normal.

"Oh, so where are we biking to," he said, changing the subject.

"That's a really good question because I really don't know," I said. After that I grabbed my bag and put the water, fruit, and fist-aid kit in it. We left but Austin begged me if he could lead the way so let him.

**Austin's POV:**

Okay so she let me lead the way and why did I beg her if I didn't even know where to go. _Where should I go_, I thought for a while and then got an idea. I started pedaling as fast as I could and I didn't see the huge bump and when I hit it I kind of let go of the handles and went flying. When I was falling a very important thing came into my head, _Ally!_ Before I could've done anything Ally was top of me already. I rolled over and got up as fast as I could so I could help her up. I held out my hand and she happily took it. When she was fully up I apologized, "I'm so sorry."

"Its okay since you saved my fall," she said, laughing at the end. I faced that was true but I still felt guilty. I guess she noticed and said, "C'mon don't feel guilty and lets keep going."

Anyway I took my off of that. I think she's going to like where I'm going to take her even though she lives across the street to one but I'm taking her to my favorite one.

**Ally's POV:**

When we got to where we were going to I automatically off my bike and said, "My butt hurts, wait did I just say that out loud?"

"Don't worry mine hurts too I just didn't want to make it obvious," he said as he was looking me walk around in a weird way. I just laughed at what he said.

"So, what are we doing at the park? If you wanted to go to a park why didn't you just go to the one I live by?" I said walking to the grass. I know my first question is stupid why not give it a try.

"We're going to play, duh. What else do you think we would be doing at the park?" he said in an obvious voice. He is such a child.

"What are we going to play?" I said as I got closer to the playground.

"We are going to be playing, TAG!" he said as he ran off to the slide.

"Oh no you didn't just tag me, Moon!" I yelled to him with my hands on my hips.

"Well I just did. What are you gonna do about it!?" he yelled back.

"I'm going to chase you, I guess," I said walking towards the slide.

"Bring it on, Dawson!" he said.

I started running after him but it was hard since he pretty much went to all of the games. He jumped all over the place until we were in open land.

"Ha, you have nothing to run to!" I yelled.

He looked around for a while and decided on running to the basketball courts but I didn't let him. I ran as fast as I could and when I was close enough I threw myself at him, the bad thing is that we were going down a hill. When we hit the floor I grabbed on tight to him and we rolled down the hill. When we stopped rolling I felt some pain on my knee. I looked at it and saw that it was bleeding.

"Austin, can you get me a band-aid, please?" I asked him, who was still on floor.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he said and before I knew it he was back. "Hey, um Ally, can I put it on for you?"

"Sure," I said and gave him the band-aid. He put it on my knee and tapped my knee but I jumped letting him know it hurt, he just said sorry.

"You know what the best part is?" he said trying to get me up.

"And what is that?" I said still on the floor because I couldn't get up.

"You tagged me," he said laughing. "Do you want to go home?" he said finally getting me up.

"Yeah but Austin, can you do something for me?" I said.

"Yeah, sure."

"Can you carry me to my bike?"I said with a puppy dog face.

"Sure," he said as he laughed at my childness. He carried me to my bike, sat me on the bike, and he also put my hands on the handles like if I were a little girl learning how to ride a bike.

"Thank you," I said in a childish tone. He got on his bike and we went home.

We got to my house and went directly to the garage. I thought for a moment and decided and on asking him.

"Hey, Austin, do you want to hang out here for a while?" I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"But can you help me get to my room first?" I asked him. He put his arm on my waist tight to make sure I won't loose my balance and fall. I did the same but it was hard since I was hopping on my left foot. When we got to the stairs I cursed under my breathe to make sure Austin wouldn't hear. It felt like forever until we got to my room and right when I got there I threw myself on my bed but then groaned because it hurt.

"Wow your knee must really hurt a lot," he said as he sat on my bed. I nodded. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know I just wanted to get to know you," I said sitting up.

"Oooh I have an idea! Lets play a game. We say stuff about ourselves but we take turns and we have to be on the same stuff. If we want to change subject you have to let it change by itself," he said with this big grin on his face.

"Okay you go first," I said starting to think it's a good idea.

"Okay um, my favorite color," he said.

"I think I know by the way you got your helmet but mine is red," I said.

"Oh uh, my eye twitches when I'm mad or sad. That creeps me out but it does that," he said scratching his eye.

"Well my eyes don't do anything but what is your favorite food?" I asked.

"My favorite food is, pancakes!" he said with that goofy look on his face again.

"Well, I love pickles!" I said. Its true when I was little I named a goose pickles.

"Wait, I was wondering if you ever wear pants cuz I've seen you around school and all you ever wear are dresses or maybe sometimes shorts?" he said.

"I wear pants but just not to school," I simply said.

"Oh anyway lets keep going with the game, so I like…" he said. We went on and on ourselves.

"Its getting late, do you think I should go home?" he said while getting up.

"Huh, oh uh, if you want," I totally got lost in the story that he was telling me. After he left I fell asleep in my regular clothes, which I felt weird about, but I still slept like that. I was happy I didn't have school tomorrow.

**Wow that was the longest chapter I have written so far. Can you believe it has 3,433 words. I'm really surprised.**

**Please review!**


	6. The Party

**Hey its me. I'm really sorry it takes a long time but here's another. And thank you to the people who review. So on with the story.**

"_So Ally, what do you say?" Dallas said._

"_About what?"_

"_About being my girlfriend," Dallas said._

"_Dallas, I'm sorry, I just don't feel the same way."_

"_Its because of that Austin guy, isn't it," Dallas said angrily._

"_No, why would say that?"_

"_You're ditching me for him," Dallas said._

"_So."_

"_So? You like him, admit it," Dallas said._

"_I don't like him but I'm really sorry, Dallas."_

"_I'll never forgive you this, Ally Dawson. And forget we ever friends," and with that Dallas ran off._

**Ally's POV:**

"Noooo! I have to tell Dallas yes. I can't let that happen!" I yelled probably waking up everyone but to my surprise I didn't. If I was going to tell Dallas yes as soon as possible I needed to start by thinking how. Well telling him tomorrow is out of the picture since we don't go to school. Wait scratch that today since its 3 in the morning. When I touched the chair I got an idea and automatically got up.

"Dallas, I need to talk to you, now," I said in a demanding tone.

"Ally its 3 in morning, can't it wait til later," Dallas whined in a sleepy voice.

"No, because its about that thing that you asked me about being your girlfriend," I said.

"So what do you say?" he said now in a hopeful voice.

"I have to tell you in person not by the phone."

"I'll be over in 10 minutes," he said and hung up.

I thought out what I was going to tell him, rehersed it, and got ready even though I still in my pjs. He called me since he didn't want wake anyone up because it was pretty early.

"Ally, I'm outside your house," he said.

"Okay, I'll be right out."

'_Wow he was fast'_ I thought.

I went outside and he was still in pjs too. I walked to him laughing.

"What?" he asked me.

"You're still in your pjs."

"Look who's talking, and besides I didn't want to waste any time. So what do you say?" he said exactly like on the phone.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend," I said forcing myself to smile.

"**YES!"** he screamed and carried me while spinning me in circles. "Ally you just made me the happiest guy in the whole world right now. And if you let me, may I kiss you?"

That's one thing I like about Dallas, he has manners. I just nodded my head because I didn't want to hear myself say yes. He leaned in but I stayed where I was. He kept getting closer until he got close enough and kissed me. You know how when people kiss in the movies, they close their eyes, well Dallas closed his but since this kiss basically meant nothing to me I didn't close my eyes. One thing that I did do was kiss back because I figured if I didn't he might think something was wrong. When I felt that it was time to pull away I closed my eyes to make him think that they were closed the whole time. He stepped away from but his eyes were closed and he also smiling.

"Ally, pinch me?"

If it hurts it wasn't my fault.

"Ow!" he said as he jumped in the air. His expression went from hurt to happy again. First he touched his lips then said, "I really did kiss Ally Dawson. Oh my god I've been dreaming of this for a long time, Ally. Thank you."

"Um, your welcome, I guess," I said with confused look.

"So I'll see you later Al- I mean girlfriend," he said smiling.

"Bye."

I ran home yelling/ whispering, "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! I just kissed my best friend!"

I'm not he's dirty or anything but he _**is**_ my best friend. I washed my mouth when I got to the restroom. Even though it hurt, I washed scrubbed my mouth as hard as I could. After painful wash I once again went to bed.

_**Later that morning**_

"Mom, I just had the weirdest dream," I said, going in the kitchen.

"What about?" my mom said with an interested look.

"That I became Dallas' girlfriend and that I kissed him," I said while laughing.

"That wasn't a dream," she said sopping what she was doing.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I stopped my laughter and put a confused look on.

"Well I woke up because I heard footsteps and the door open so I went downstairs but I didn't see anybody and since the door was open I went outside and saw you and Dallas talking but after a while he kissed you," she explained.

"Oh," I said disappointed. "Ooooh! Now I remember. I'm gonna go call him."

I went to go call him and when he answered I felt weird, "Hey girlfriend!"

"Hey-" even though it cost me to say it I said it, "-boyfriend!"

"So what are you gonna dress up as?" Dallas said.

"That's a surprise but what are you gonna dress up as?"

"I'm gonna be a nija."

"Cool, is it cool if I invite a friend to the party?"

"Sure I guess."

"Cool, bye."

"Bye girlfriend."

After we hung up I got my laptop but first texted Austin, oh and did I mention we gave each other our numbers.

**Ally: Hey its Ally… are u online?**

**Austin: Yeah, y?**

**Ally: I'm gonna send u a invitation to video chat so when u see it accept**

**Austin: Ok**

After I send the invitation and he accepted it we saw each.

"Hey A- what's wrong?" he said since I had a confused look.

"Uh, don't you think you're missing something?"

He gave me a confused face and look at himself and said, "Oh uh, excuse me for second." He left for a quick minute but this time with a shirt on. "So you requested my face."

I laughed and said, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to a costume party?"

"I'd love to. What are you gonna dress up as?"

"That is a surprise but what are you gonna dress up as?"

"That is a surprise then too," he said as he crossed arms like a little kid, aw he looks adorable like that. "Wait, so do I go to your house?"

"Uh yeah like at 6," I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Okay, see you there then."

"See ya."

_**Before the party**_

I got into my costume and waited for the guys to get here. I sat in my couch for about a minute when I heard the doorbell ring, so I went to go get it. I saw Austin.

"Hey Al-" he started. He just stood there obviously checking me out. His eyes went from my face to my feet. "Woah, I didn't know Ally had a hot cheerleader sister!"

"Oh so you think I'm hot?" I said to how far I can get.

"Yeah! You're one of the hottest girls I've ever seen! But don't tell your sister but I think she is the prettiest girl I've ever seen," he said shyly.

I blushed at this and said, "Awww, think I'm pretty?"

"ALLY?!" he said alarmed. "Why would you fool me like that?"

"Well, at first I wasn't going to but then you said sister so I decided to go along with it and I wanted to see what you would say."

"Oh but that still doesn't make it okay but, anyway, you're a cheerleader!"

"Yeah, and why aren't you wearing your costume?" I said with my hands on my hips.

"I was going to change at the party."

"Oh, okay then."

"Are we going to go right now?"

"No, we're going to wait for Dallas."

He laughed a little then said, "That guy that got mad because you knew me."

"Yeah." I stood there for a few seconds then spoke again, "Do you want to come in?"

"I'd love to," he said. I like that he has manners, just like Dallas.

We sat down on the couch and talked for a while, when I heard the doorbell. I automatically got up and so did Austin for some reason. I opened the door to reveal Dallas.

"Cool! You're a cheerleader! You look just like one!" Dallas said.

I rolled my eyes and said, "That great because that's what I was going for and hello to you too."

"Oh, sorry hi," Dallas said.

"Anyway where's your costume?" I asked putting my hands on my hips just like I did to Austin.

"I was gonna change at the party."

"You too?"

"What do you mean by 'you too'?" Dallas said confused.

Austin cleared his throat and said, "Hey," awkwardly.

"Him?" Dallas said as he pointed to Austin.

"You said I could invite someone," I said innocently.

"Yea, I guess you're right," he said, giving up.

"So lets go," I said but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Ally are you going with me or with him?" Austin suddenly asked.

"She's going with me," Dallas said before I could've resonded.

"Okay. I'll just follow you guys."

We left for the party and I was exited because I love parties. During the ride I kept looking back to see if Austin was behind us but I had nothing to worry about since he was always there. The ride felt like forever because the truth is that I was eager to see what Austin's and Dallas' costumes were. We finally got to the party and I was the first one out of the car. Then I saw Austin park next to us and he instantly got out too. When he saw he gave me that smile of his that always makes me smile too. Then it was obviously Dallas.

We went in and Dallas said he was going to change and left.

"Me too but don't worry if you don't see because I'll be wearing a mask. Well it doesn't cover my whole face but most of it, it does. You'll be able to see my eyes. So I'll see you later but you won't see me," Austin said and walked away like a mysterious man.

_Well I guess its only me now,_ I thought. I looked around, and some cool costumes. After like 10 minutes of looking around I spotted Dallas dressed as nija but his head nor his face was covered like an actual nija but he still looked pretty cool.

I walked up to him and said, "Nice costume."

"Thanks Ally," he said with a smile.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe…. dance?"

"Sure, why not?"

We danced for like hours. I looked at my phone and saw that it was just an hour. Since my background is one of me and Austin at the park I remembered that I haven't seen Austin well, at least he hasn't seen me. I told Dallas that I was gonna get a drink but instead I went looking for a certain blondie.

On my journey I bumped into Stephanie, a girl from school, and she offered me some punch. I realized I was quite thirsty so gladly took it. The minute it touched my tounge I knew something was wrong with it but it was so good. Since I found myself drinking more I forgot that I was gonna ask what was in it. I was going crazy until I bumped into some nija guy. I remember Dallas was a nija but he has a mask that covered his whole head and face but his eyes. I'm guessing he put the whole costume on.

"Hey Dallas," I said putting my arms around his neck.

"Mmmmm!" he yelled. He was pointing to his mouth so I thought he wanted me kiss him.

"Oh you want me to kiss you?" I said.

Before he could say anything I took that thing that he had on his mouth off and smashed my lips against his. His lips tasted like punch, but not like the one I was drinking a different kind of punch, and chips. I never thought he would be this good of a kisser. We kissed until I pulled away from him for air. He gasped for air for too and when I got enough air I kissed him again. I just needed more of those lips. I just had to. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer which deepened the kiss. Something made him harshly pull away. I was kind of sad until I saw his face.

My eyes popped out of their sockets and my fell open. He had the same expression on his face.

"AUSTIN?!"

"ALLY?!"

"What just happened?" I asked still shocked.

"You kissed me!"

"Yeah but if you knew that it was me why did you kiss back?!"

"I don't know I just…. I just got into the kiss."

"That's no excuse!"

"Yea it is! In the first place why did you even kiss me?"

"I don't know but can we just go home now?"

"Sure. But first text Dallas that we're leaving."

"Okay."

**Ally: I left the party because my head hurts**

**Dallas: How are you going home?**

**Ally: Austin is taking me home**

**Dallas: Ok**

I waited because Austin went to change into his normal clothes. When he came back we went to his car. When I touched the seat I fell asleep.

**Austin's POV:**

I drove to Ally's house and it went by really quick since it was a 5 minute drive. When we got there I turned to Ally and saw that she was asleep. I smiled at what was in front of me. She looked so peaceful, so careless. I watched her sleep until she started moving and woke up.

"Ally we're at your house," I whispered.

"My head hurts," she whinned and got out of the car.

I went after her and saw that she was dizzy so I helped her walk. When we got to her house I chose to help her all the way to her room and that was going to be hard since her room is upstairs. When we finally got to her room I helped her sit down.

"You need to take to take a cold shower," I said.

"Fine," she said.

She just sat there like I never said anything. I know if I do what I'm thinking she won't let me but then I have seen her in a bikini so why not.

I took a deep breath and said it, "Come here Ally." She actually came. I took another deep breath and started doing what I had in mind but first I said, "Sit on my lap." She actually did it. I turned her so her back would be facing me. I started unzipping her shirt and when it was down I took off her shirt slowly. Then I took off her shoes and her socks. Here came the awkward part, her skirt. I stood her up and I found a zipper in the right side and I zipped it down and when it was loose the skirt when flying down. I gulped because I've never seen a girl like this. Especialy a girl like Ally. She was wearing a tank top so I had to take that off too. I grabbed the sides and pulled it up. That revealed her stomach, she's so skinny. I had this need to touch her. That need was too strong and I found my hand moving to her stomach. When my hand finally made contact with her stomach I felt like my hand was in soft heaven. It was so soft but I had to stop because it was just weird.

I carried her to her restroom and sat her down in the bathtub. I took off my clothes since I was going with her and got in the bathtub too but I was standing, she was sitting. I turned on the cold water and when it hit my back I squeaked and jumped, that made a smile go on Ally's face but it vanished when the water hit her. I grabbed her hands a stood her up even though she made herself heavy I still got her up. I put her in front of the water and no matter how hard she tried to get away from the water I didn't let her. I held her tight until she relaxed. I asked her if I could use her shampoo and she let me so the next day I was gonna smell like a girl. When I was finished I put some on her hair and washed her hair. I rinsed both of our hair then put conditioner and after that I got out. I dried off and well I stayed in my boxers because they were wet but I got a towel and gave it to Ally so she could dry off. I let her out of the restroom so she could change and put on different you know underwear and bra.

After she finished she opened the door letting me know I could come out. I saw her in short shorts and a tank top. I sat down in a chair and since she directly went to bed she fell asleep fast. I once again watched her sleep. I ruffled her hair for a few minutes until she moved. I looked at my phone and saw that it was almost one in the morning. I put on my clothes and kissed Ally's forehead.

Before I left I whispered, "Goodnight Ally," in her ear.

**Ally's POV:**

_**Next morning**_

I woke up with a small headache. I got ready for school and left. I saw Dallas outside waiting for me. I went to Dallas and greeted him, he did the same. I couldn't help but wonder what happened last night. I really didn't remember anything. I only had one hope of remembering and that hope was Austin.

We got to the school and I ran out of the car looking for Austin. I bumped into him in the hallway.

"Hey Ally," he said unsure.

"Austin did I do anything to you last night?"

"Youkissedme," he said really fast.

"Austin please tell me," I said.

"Well I'm gonna make it short. You were drunk, you kissed me, I took you home, I showered you, and here we are."

"Oh."

"I promise nothing will be awkward," he said.

"Hopefully," I muttered. "I have to go, bye." I walked away awkwardly and I know even though he said nothing will awkward I know everything will be.

**What do you think will happen next? Any way who's exited for Girlfriends & Girl Friends because I know I am.**

**How old do guys think I am? Be honest.**

**Review**


	7. Ally's Side

**Ally's POV:**

I ran to my first period. I cant believe I was drunk! I am ashamed of myself. Now that I was running my head was pounding. When I woke up it was a small headache but now I feel like my is going to explode. When I was close to my class I slowed my pace down. I walked into class and apperntly I was late since everyone was seated when they turned to see who came in like they always do.

I felt awkward.

All eyes were on me.

I walked to my seat.

People kept staring, like they always do.

After a couple of long seconds they finally turned to the teacher.

I've always hated history class. In this class I usually just play with my fingers or take out a paper and scribble, pretending to take notes. But today I decided to think.

I thought back to what Austin said, _'Well I'm gonna make it short. You were drunk, you kissed me, I took you home, I showered you, and here we are.'_

I still cant believe I was dr-, wait he what?!

I must have said that out loud since said, "Yes , he killed him."

"Oh, I just couldn't believe that they stabbed him so many times," I tried to say casually.

But once again everyone was staring at me. I felt awkward again. Thanks to my ever so amazing classmates. (Catch the sarcasm.) I sunk in my seat. They finally turned.

I really don't want to think about Austin right now so I actually paid attention. For once this class went fast.

_**After school**_

I tried to avoid Dallas or Austin. I wasn't in the mood for talking. I went straight home. I said a quick hi to my dad before running up to my room. I harshly threw my backpack to the wall. A loud thump was heard.

"Ally, is everything alright?" my dad yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, my lamp fell," I yelled back.

"Okay sweety."

I slid on the wall behind me to the floor. I was really disappointed in myself for what I think happened. The last thing I remember is that Stephanie gave that punch and I drank it. Then I drank more and more.

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I was I awoken by my phone ringing and apperantly I was crying too.

I got up to answer my phone. I saw the caller I.D. and it was Austin. I thought about not answering but I answered anyway.

"Hello," I said. My voice sounded muffled because of the crying and because I was asleep.

It took him a while to answer.

"Oh, um, hey Ally. Are you okay? You sound…not like you," he said with total concernment.

"Yea," I said trying to sound normal.

"Ally you're not okay. What happened?" he said.

It was at that moment when I remembered why I was crying that I burst out crying.

My lips trembled but I said it, "Austin, can you come over?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there in ten. Okay? And I need to talk to you too," he said before hanging up.

I walked to my bed and sat down. I stared at the spot where I had fallen asleep. I always thought that it was impossible to fall asleep while sitting. I guess this was an exception.

I just sat there and stared at the spot. I heard a tiny knock.

"Come in."

They opened the door and I saw a him. He was wearing the same clothes he was wearing earlier. His hair was wet. We stared at each other for a few minutes. Until I did something that surprised me.

I ran off of my bed and tackled him into a hug. He lost his balance but recovered quickly so we wouldn't fall. I had my arms around his neck and his arms were around my back not waist, my back.

We hugged for a long time but it felt like just a minute ago I threw myself at him. I released myself from him. I tried to avoid his eyes but he put his index finger on my chin and gently lifted my head up.

He looked me in eyes and said, "Ally, what happened? Why were you crying?"

"Austin I-," I stopped as I felt my eyes water. "Austin I-I was drunk."

He gave me an understanding look. "It was your first time, wasn't it?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I thought about that. Do I want to talk about it? Or don't I? I really don't know.

"Ally I know we've only been friends for like 4 days but you need to know that you can trust me."

"Okay."

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"Yea but there isn't much to talk about," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I knew that drink had something but I drank it anyway," I said disappointed in myself.

"Here lets go sit down," he said as he grabbed my legs and carried me to my bed. He set me down on the opposite corner of where he sat. "Can I take off my shoes? I don't like to be on a bed with my shoes on."

I nodded.

"You know I could've done it myself," I said watching as he took off his shoes.

"Yeah, I know, I just felt the need to," he said setting his shoes on the ground.

"Okay," I said but it sounded more like a question.

I didn't know what else to do. I just sat there watching him get comfortable on the bed. When he finally did he just stared at me with this goofy grin on his face. That made me smile.

"Aha! I did it!" he said throwing his arms in the air as if he won.

"What?" I said confused.

"I made you smile," he said with that grin still on his face.

"Whatever," I said crossing my arms to seem as if I didn't really care. He got up and did this happy dance on the bed. "Austin sit down before you fall."

"Okay," he said and with that he just dropped which caused the bed to jiggle.

"Oh Austin, what am I going to do with you?"

"You can give me a cookie," he said with convincing look.

"Fine. Just because I want one now too," I said getting up.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and I saw that nobody was there. I figured my parents were in their room but when I got to the refrigerator I saw a note that said:

_Dear Ally,_

_We went to go visit your grandma because she said that she needed help on painting a room so we are going to go help her paint the room. Hopefully you don't feel lonely but you can let Austin keep you company as long as you stay safe. We'll be back later._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I sighed as I set the note down on the counter. I guess I'm home alone well besides Austin. I the milk and cookies and went back upstairs to Austin. When I got there he sat on the bed picking at his fingernails. I sat down where I was before and gave him his milk. I set the cookies on my bed and opened them then grabbed one. After me was Austin.

I took my glass of milk and raised it in the air.

"Cheers," I said.

"For what?" he asked but he still did the same.

"I don't know but lets celebrate today."

"Okay, cheers for today!" he said.

We tipped the tip of our glasses lightly then drank.

He laughed.

"What?" I said in confusion.

"You have a mustache," he said.

I wiped it off. I laughed a little at myself for not feeling it.

The night went on with laughter and good moments.


	8. Austin Ride

**I'm back with one of my fastest updates. This was a fast a one. Hopefully I'll be able to update more like this. It's summer and I'm on vacation. It's my birthday today! I'm officially 13! Yay! On with the story...**

**Austin's POV:**

Have you ever been in a situation where you are with someone who is not very happy but you end up laughing your butts off the night? Well that happened to me. Last night I called Ally but she didn't sound okay so I went over to her house to see what was wrong. One second we were talking about her being drunk at the party, but the next we were laughing.

All I did was stare at her. I do that sometimes. Don't you? Or at least, has anyone ever stared at you and you just smile without even wanting to? Well Ally did that. Then I did a happy dance but she stopped me since she didn't want me to fall.

Then we got cookies and milk. We cheered for that day. After she took a drink she had a mustache. I just laughed at her without saying anything. Then she asked me why I was laughing and I said because she had a mustache. She wiped it off. The night went like that.

It was getting pretty late. Her parents called and said that they were going to stay with Ally's grandma. Ally looked kind of sad but still said okay. After she hung up I suggested that I should go but she told me if I could little longer. I would do anything to not go home and sleep in the dark by myself. So I agreed without hesitation. I don't know when but we fell asleep.

This is where I am now. I woke up to an alarm going off. I opened my eyes slowly taking in my surroundings. I realized I was on the floor. I wonder how this happened. I got out my phone and saw that it was 6 a.m. I laid there for a moment until I heard that someone turned off the alarm and was moving. I panicked a little. I got up slowly and saw Ally sitting on the bed stretching. I let go a breath I didn't realize I was holding and relaxed.

I guess Ally heard it because she turned around. When she saw me her eyes widened. I wonder what she was doing here. Wait, I remember now. I guess I fell asleep and also fell in my sleep. See what I did there? No? Okay.

"Austin what are y-," she stopped as realization fell upon her. "Ooooh. Now I remember." I nodded understanding what she was going through in that moment. "Wait, so we fell asleep?" I nodded. "Wait, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I guess I fell," I said a little embarrassed.

"I kind of actually pushed you off, I think. Well, all I know is that I pushed something but was too sleepy to see what it was, and by sleepy I mean lazy," she said.

I chuckled at what she had just said. I completely got up since I was on my knees. She also got up from where she was sitting.

"I guess I should go home," I said. I needed to shower and get clean clothes.

"You can shower here," she said.

"I have to get clothes," I said slowly.

"Right, I forgot," she said looking as if she had remembered.

I started to walk towards her door but I stopped and said, "But I can come back and take you with me to school."

Her face brightened up little. She smiled and said, "Okay."

I mouthed an 'okay' and waved goodbye. I walked out of her room then out of her house. I got in my car to go home. The radio started with 'Locked Out of Heaven by Bruno Mars'. I sang along until I got to my house. I got out of my car and walked to my house. I sighed in relief that my mom wasn't home. I am going to have to come up with an excuse to tell her why I didn't sleep here last night. I walked into my house and then to my room. I quickly took off my sneakers, grabbed my towel, and went straight to the restroom. I took a quick shower. But before I put some music. I can't take a shower without music. I got out and but the towel around my waist, got my dirty clothes and put them in the dirty basket.

I got out of the restroom and went to my dresser to get my clothes. Before getting my clothes I looked outside and it was cloudy but that's odd since we are in Miami. I went back to my dresser and got my clothes. I chose a white v-neck with a black plaid shirt on top, black jeans, and my black Converse. I had trouble deciding if I should wear the high tops or the normal ones but I chose the high tops. After I got everything on, I looked at myself in mirror. I didn't feel like having my shirt buttoned up so I unbuttoned it, I liked it this way because I could show my white shirt. I liked the way I looked now but I only needed one thing.

I went to the restroom and got my comb. I combed my hair then messed it up. I like my hair combed but not looking combed, if you know what I mean. I remembered one last thing. I opened a drawer that was in my restroom. I grabbed my Axe and sprayed it on my whole body. Hey, I'm a guy with style.

I looked at myself one last time and nodded at myself.

I grabbed my backpack and my keys. I locked my house door and went for my car. I turned the engine on and the radio started again but with another song, '22 by Taylor Swift'. I sang along to it too. I don't know why people hate on her. I'm a guy and I like her music.

I drove off the Ally's house, singing along to the other music that came on. After I parked I looked at the clock that was on my car and saw that it was barely 7:09. I decided to text her that I was here just to let her know:

**Austin: I'm here Ally **

_Ally: Ok I just need to eat breakfast_

Shoot, I forgot to eat breakfast.

**Austin: Mind if I eat with you? I forgot to eat at home**

It took her a little while to text back but she did.

_Ally: No its ok just come in_

**Austin: Ok**

**Ally's POV:**

Have you ever been comfortable on something threw it? Well I did last night, I was really comfortable on something but somehow I threw it off my bed while I was sleeping. Last night was talking to Austin about what had happened the other day but we ended up laughing our butts off. That was nice. I wonder when I fell asleep.

I woke up to my alarm going off. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 6 a.m. I'm glad I'm not a heavy sleeper. I wonder what I would do if I was. I would probably be late everyday.

I turned the alarm off and sat up. I stretched until I heard someone breathing behind me. I got somewhat scared but still managed to turn around and look at who was behind me. My eyes widened when I saw Austin.

"Austin what are y-," at that moment I remembered that he kind of didn't leave. "Ooooh. Now I remember." He nodded as if to say that he understood. "Wait, so we fell asleep?" He nodded. "Wait, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I guess I fell," he said kind of sheepishly.

I guess he is what I pushed off during the night. "I kind of actually pushed you off, I think. Well, all I know is that I pushed something but was too sleepy to see what it was, and by sleepy I mean lazy."

He chuckled at what I had just said. Austin got from the floor and I also got up from where I was sitting on my bed.

"I guess I should go home," he said.

I actually didn't want him to leave so I said, "You can shower here."

"I have to get clothes," he said slowly.

"Right, I forgot," I said because I actually did forget.

After that he started walking towards my door but stopped before he actually got there. "But I can come back and take you with me to school."

I was happy he had said that since I didn't want to face Dallas quite yet. I smiled at him and said, "Okay."

He mouthed a little 'okay' and waved and then completely left.

I went over my closet and looked for what I was going to wear today. I wanted to look different today but not completely. I'm still going to wear a dress but just a dress that is not me. I usually wear colorful things so why not wear something un-colorful. What color isn't colorful? Oh I know!

Black.

I looked for something black until I found something perfect.

It was a black dress that had white little flowers everywhere. I picked out a black vest to go over it and I also picked out black flats. I grab my bath robe and go onto the restroom and take a quick but nice shower. I got out and grabbed my bath robe to put it on. I then grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my hair and then twirled it until it was strong enough to stay up. You may ask why I do this. Well words of my lovely mother, "It helps for three reasons. 1)You're hair looks beautiful. 2)You feel nice after taking the towel off. 3)You're hair dries faster." Those are the reasons why I do it. The reason why I remember is because every time I don't do it she says it and I haven't done it so many times.

Anyway, I grab another towel to dry myself off. I put my clothes on but I stop when I put the dress on. I didn't realize it had a zipper on the back. I'll zip it up somehow.

I unwrap the towel from my hair. It did dry. This is why you listen to your mothers. I took out my curler and well, curled my hair. I took my dirty clothes, my towels, my bath robe, and left the restroom. I looked at the clock and it was 7:05. I think that's pretty fast compared to other days. I went to my bed and put my flats on. After I had put one on I got a text from Austin:

**Austin: I'm here Ally **

_Ally: Ok I just need to eat breakfast_

That's when I got a text from Dallas saying:

_**Dallas: Good morning gorgeous ;)**_

_Ally: Hey _

I looked at Austin's message:

**Austin: Mind if I eat with you? I forgot to eat at home**

I laughed and wrote:

_Ally: No its ok just come in_

**Austin: Ok**

I went back to Dallas' message, which said:

_**Dallas: Just wanted to let you know I'm about to leave to your house**_

_Ally: No don't come today_

_**Dallas: Why?**_

'I don't want you to come because Austin is going to take me today' I can't say that. I'm not a very good liar when it comes to these things. Oh I know:

_Ally: Because my parents are taking me today_

_**Dallas: Why?**_

_Ally: Because they just felt like it today_

_**Dallas: Okay**_

I just heard the door close. Austin must have gotten here already. I wrote a quick message saying:

_Ally: Sorry _

I grabbed my backpack and my vest and went downstairs. I threw my backpack on the couch and gently set down vest. Austin was looking at some pictures when I saw him. I just glanced at him and went straight to the kitchen.

"Hey," I said from the kitchen.

He walked in and said, "Hey."

I turned to look at him and he looked confused/shocked. Now I was confused. I finally saw why he was like this. He was wearing black pants, a black plaid shirt with a white shirt under, and black shoes. Don't you see?

We're matching!

We just stood there astonished. I smiled at how confused he was. He finally got over that we had matched and laughed. I reached up for the cereal with one since I was holding dress with the other. Austin laughed and got it with no problem. That's just how tall he is.

"Could you maybe, um, help me?" I asked.

"Sure. In what?" he said casually.

"Zipping my dress up?" I said kind of embarrassed.

"Oh, um, sure," he said.

I turned around and moved my hair to one side so my hair won't get stuck. He started to zip the zipper up when he his fingers suddenly touched my back. His touch made me shiver inside. I don't know why. The point is that he was done.

"Have you ever noticed how soft your skin is?" he asked to my complete shock.

"I haven't," I said.

"Well it is," he said softly.

I just nodded. After that we ate cereal. When we finished I put my vest on and grabbed my backpack.

I locked the door and we left to his car. We got in when the music blasted on with 'Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran'. I love that song.

"Ready for your first 'Austin Ride', well to school?" Austin asked with that stupid grin he always has.

"Obviously," I said in a _'duh'_ tone.


End file.
